1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and to a printing method.
2. Background Technology
A printing device is known which is provided with a conveyance roller for conveying a medium in a conveyance direction, and a head for printing on the medium, the head being provided downstream in the conveyance direction from the conveyance roller. In such a printing device, a guide is sometimes provided for supporting the medium upstream in the conveyance direction from the conveyance roller (see Patent Citation 1, for example).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-122625 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.